Rose still can't Fight Lissa's Darkness
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: *major LS spoilers* Rose and Lissa are in her room and Lissa starts acting, strange. a concerned Rose soon becomes an entrapped Rose and things take their own direction from there. Can Rose ever manage to break free from Lissa's control or will she, Dimitri, and even Christian become her little puppets in her new dangeouse scheme? LxR, LxC, RxD, LxCxR.
1. Lissa's spirit Vs Rose's will power

**I'm not very good with lemons but I'm still practicing at writing them (if you have read a few of my other stories you'll see my attempts.) **

**It does contain GirlxGirl stuff so if you don't like it, then get the hell out of here.**

_**Oh and I absolutely hate the word 'sh*t' but I really couldn't think of anything better for Rose to say because, lets face it, it probably is the main word she would say in this kind of situation. So I did it because if felt like Rose. **_

**Spoilers: this is set after Last Sacrifice, but before blood lines (or during, I'm not sure what they are up to while Jill is gone.) so don't read if you haven't read Last Sacrifice yet, unless your totally fine with a two major spoilers from the very end of the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or else it would have a lot more intement moments between Rose and Dimitri in it.**

_Lissa's spirit VS. Roses will power_

Lissa was looking weary after all the office work today. I wished I still had the bond so I could see what was bothering her so much. She seemed frustrated, but I soon started to realize it wasn't just normal frustration. It was spirit.

"Rose would you come here please?" I stiffened a little. I wasn't supposed to break protocol while being with Lissa but sometimes we did it anyway when we were just in her bedroom; technically I didn't need to protect her from drowning in her pillows.

I came over, and sat reluctantly next to her. She looked extremely stressed and like she was fighting some sort of inner battle. She closed her eyes and gave a big sigh and when she opened her eyes and looked at me I felt very concerned for her but also…. Weird; like my mind was becoming hazy suddenly.

"Wha..wah did you want Liss?" I stuttered a little, but I wasn't sure why. I think it was out of fear, the fear that spirit was taking over her. And I soon found out that my fears were right.

She looked at me with such intensity that I nearly felt like passing out.

"I've hate all the boring work I have to do," she wined a little, and then gave me a little mischievous smile. "Rose, can we have some… fun together? Tonight, Please?" her smile started to turn into a wicked one; one in which I couldn't hide from.

"Lissa I don't think that's a good idea when you're so stressed. Why don't you just lie down ok?" I suggested while still holding her gaze but feeling even more uneasy as the seconds past.

"Won't you lie down with me then?"

"Lissa I can't." and with me saying that, she started to get angry.

"But you're my guard, and I am the queen! You have to do as I say." She was really getting upset, though I couldn't imagine why. It was probably just spirit taking its toll and making her overreact. _But why did she want me to lay dow-_ my thoughts were interrupted and answered at the same time as she brought her lips to mine forcefully.

I tried to struggle loose but then realized she had compulsion keeping me locked in place. Not just that but I felt a strange tingling all over. And I found out after she started to touch the skin on my neck with a gentle swoop of her fingers; and that she was using compulsion to also arouse me. Shit. I didn't stand a chance.

_But I'm with Dimitri!_ I started screaming in my head. _And we were best friends, and she was the queen! I couldn't play love toy suddenly_.

But as she started to deepen the kiss, all those things started to leave my mind. I was relaxing into it, and I think I might have even been kissing back some to. By the time she finally broke us off for air, I was in a deeper haze then before, with feelings of lust and pleasure controlling me; but something wasn't right and through everything I was able to wiggle my coherent thoughts out while I still had some.

"Lissa, we… we can't do this. I'm... I'm… I'm not your lover, Christian is. This is wrong can't you see that? The darkness of spirit and all the stress you have been under is is... its making you do this, please, st, stop; before we do something we might regr-." Her compulsion hit me hard when I looked straight into her eyes. There went my coherent thoughts. Her lips turned into an evil smile again as I completely relaxed my body into her control.

"Why don't we think about that tomorrow? For now just take off your pants and jacket and let's have some fun." I did as she requested and came back to the bed with nothing but my under wear and button up white collared shirt on. I waited for her next command, but what happened was I was getting aroused again by nothing. Well she was making my skin tingle still, but I was getting anxious especially when she started to take her dress off and was in nothing but her bra and underwear. Shit. She crawled back over to me and I felt another change in me happen. She had been giving me some free will I realized, but not free of the compulsion, free from my barriers that would make me keep insisting that this was wrong and try to get away. Danmit. She was using a similar technique that Victor had used on me and Dimitri. But this was even worse, because there was no real off switch to this. Meaning I was doomed to whatever fate she had in store for me.

My lips started to curl up into a lustful smile. I leaned over to her and pressed our lips together genteelly, still being a little shy about it, and pulled back some, lips still hovering near by. Then I snaked my hand behind her neck and pulled her in for another make out session, but with me in as the dominate one this time.

At that point in time it was too late to stop it all; she really had me now, every coherent thought about stopping was gone, and all I wanted was her and her body's touch. And with that being said, I knew I was screwed.

**This is my first VA story that I've actually uploaded to give me your feed back please.**

**So how was it? It was really just a random Idea I had. But is it good? Does it need more detail? Is it hard to follow? Is it just sloppy all together? Give me your feed back. The next chapter will be up in about a month or less, depending on the feedback. **

**Bye!**


	2. Lissa's intentions

**Ok so some things are starting to be revealed in the bigger picture now in Lissa's little monolog. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

_Lissa's Intentions_

When Lissa pulled her hand out of me I finally relaxed. She had me withering under her nearly the whole time; after she let me be the dominate one for a little while, (which since I have never done any lesbian stuff before I had no idea what to do) but when it got to trying to pleasure her, I guess my inexperience started to show and she flipped us over and had took over from there.

Even though I could still feel the pleasure, as I felt I was coming down from the orgasm, I started to gain some clarity again. And it hit me before she could stop it.

"OH MY GOD! Lissa, did we just, I mean, did you just, ahhhh…." She pumbled me with her lips. Starting to realize herself that she slipped up some after reveling in the feel of me coming, she sought to finish the job before anything more could be said. She started to caress me again and just as quickly as clarity hit me, it went away again; I guess I wasn't as free as I assumed I had been.

She was quick, I will admit to that, because I was feeling the pleasure build up all over again. But she stopped it there. She pulled her head back to look me directly in the eyes, and when I was completely enthralled in her mind she said, "Now Rose, you won't remember any of this come tomorrow okay. You are in bed with me because I had that nasty dream again and I wanted you to comfort me. Next time I require your 'services' you will remember this well and be willing to try again to see if we can go all the way." She said with a sinister smile. Then brought her lips so close to mine I could her breath, but still never breaking eye contact. And she whispered, "But for now, you won't remember any of this, so sleep well my dear, sleep well…." That was all I managed to hear before suddenly blacking out.

Lissa's POV

Lissa was genteelly stroking Rose's sleeping body's lushes hair. Thinking about her success in achieving the first step in her new plans.

'Oh rose, I love having power over you. I have never seen you so submissive before, and I must say, I love it. You have always been the dominate one in the relationship, but not anymore. Now I can protect you, with the power Yami King has given me, I will make sure to get what I want. But I have other things to do. I have more to take care of before I can make you completely mine. I know I can get you to join me eventually, though the major taboo is you have to be willing to, without me compusling you. I guess I will have to play my cards right. He said I could change one person with me when I took my new place as ruler over all, and I chose you. Now all I have to do is slowly imbue you with the sweet dark power I have become so accustomed to in the last month, just like I did when you started to feel the tingling, and surly you will come and join me in the ritual.

But for now, I think I will dress you in your undergarments and then leave to take care of a few things.' I got up to stretch and put Rose in her place; and then when I finally looking at the clock, decided it was too early to go about with my evil plans. So instead I just lay back down and snuggled Rose. I put her head in at the crook of my neck and genteelly rested my head against hers. I pulled a blanket over us, and closed my eyes and I fell asleep with Rose in my arms.

**The ritual thing is some major (and I mean MAJOR) foreshadowing, so bear with me on that. We've still got a lot of ground to cover before we get that far. This will be a long story, so keep giving me reviews and I'll remember to update every now and again. **** oh and for those of you who are wondering, Dimitri comes in next chapter, and Christian will follow in after that (in about chapter three or so) So don't give up hope on the drama part of this. It's coming, and Dimitri is going to be put in a bad situation. And CHRISTIAN! He's going to walk in on some very, …..Compromised things. **


	3. Dimitri's confusion

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. But I got a review from 'bboop12' that reminded me I had to update. Thanks! Anyhow, this is going to be where Dimitri starts getting suspicious. Now to clear things up, because even I was confused after writing this, Dimitri was not on Guard. He was doing some other guardian stuff that I don't know about and was late coming home. He doesn't know that Rose had suddenly got called (and or course her being Rose she wouldn't refuse the opportunity) in to watch over Lissa earlier that night. Okay, so now that you know that, this scene should make SO MUCH more sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Richelle Mead is the BEST! **

_**Dimitri's confusion**_

**Dimitri's POV**

I was getting tired, I needed to get back to bed soon or Rose might worry. I was on my way down the hall to our room when I heard something funny from Lissa's room, like weird noises. Hmm, that was strange; maybe she and Christian were "making baby Dragamoirs" as Adrian would say. I was going to move on but I stopped again when I heard what sounded like Rose saying "OH MY GOD! Lissa, did we just, I mean, did you just, ahhhh" she was cut off. Then the noises started back up again. Now I was curious. _Was that Rose? My Rose? And what was she doing that had her so distressed?_ I put my ear to the door, hoping no one would catch me ease dropping on the queen. How bad would that look?

Now those noises sounded more like moans. Ones I recognize from my Roza. Then they stopped all together, but I could still hear a faint panting.

"Now Rose, you won't remember any of this come tomorrow okay. You are in bed with me because I had that nasty dream again and I wanted you to comfort me. Next time I require your 'services' you will remember this well and be willing to try again to see if we can go all the way" I heard what sounded like Lissa's voice but was uncharacteristically dark, say.

_What was she talking about? Next time? All the way?_ I wasn't sure I wanted to know because I was getting the feeling whatever was happening, it wasn't good. Then I heard her continue….

"But for now, you won't remember any of this, so sleep well my dear, sleep well…"she was using a hushed gentle voice and I presumed Rose must've fallen asleep. I heard someone moving around the room and decided it was best for me to get away from the door, before I really did get caught.

Once I got to our room, I wasn't surprised to find that Rose wasn't there. So I got ready for bed, because this was a late night and it was about 4PM, and stayed up contemplating on what I just heard. Or at least what I thought I had heard.

_All_ _of this sounded too shady, too OOC to be what I think it is. I mean I know they love each other, but not in THAT way. Did they?_ I started to ponder on this a while. _Well I did know that Rose was a "man eater_" again Adrian's terms, _back in those days, but I never suspected her to be a lesbian. Even the night I first found them, there just didn't seem to be that kind of thing between them. It was definitely sisterly love when Rose defended her. Or at least, from Rose's end it was. I don't know about Lissa, she was relatively quite that night. Something is wrong here._

But, while stifling a yawn, I started to feel more tired as the minutes went by; it was a long day after all. And I had a feeling it would be an even longer one when I start asking Rose about last night, or tonight, whatever. It's clear that I need some rest. _Maybe when I wake up Rose will be next to me and when I ask her where she was all night she'll just say "waiting for you silly"._

_Man I must be tired, I'm even hallucinating now._ The most I can hope for in the morning is to find out that what I heard was a clear misunderstanding on my part. That's just the most I can hope for, but for some reason I can't shake, _probably because the simplest things are never the right answers in our life,_ I feel like that's not going to be the result I get.

**So how was it? Short I know, but I will continue in Dimitri's and Rose's Pov's next chapter. Christian is still coming, but maybe next chapter, maybe the one after that. It depends if I feel like writing a longer chapter next time I update. He will be in there, but the major thing with him won't be until after the next chapter. I'm so evil aren't I? :D**

**R&R please!**


End file.
